Hunting the Red Robin
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: A quick one-shot about N.O.W.H.E.R.E.s hunt for the Hacker known only as Red Robin. DC Reboot.


Just a quick idea I had while reading Reboot Teen Titans#1. Basically what I think are the motivations for N.O.W.H.E.R.E and the organisations plans for Red Robin are.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I work for DC? For one, I live in the wrong country.

Spoiler Alert: Well, not too sure here. I guess some things could be considered spoilers. It really depends on the person. But to be safe, this may spoil you.

Extra Warning: I have no idea what the name of the leader of N.O.W.H.E.R.E is. So for this story, I will call him The Leader. It just sounds better than calling him Creepy Glasses Guy.

* * *

><p>He was No One. The Leader. That was how they addressed him as he went about doing his important work. And important it was.<p>

The influx of Meta-humans in recent years had always been a concern to the political powers of the world, starting from the first appearance of the famed Superman, all the way up to the creation of the so-called Justice League. And yet, even as the 'heroes' did their work, the government sat back and asked, what was Justice? Did the world really need self-elected individuals deciding who would get punished for what crimes?

There was no doubt, that sometimes the League did good work. Some heroes, like the infamous urban legend Batman, and the Green Arrow were genuine heroes. They were not Metas, and therefore, were not able to claim higher intelligence over humans. But some of the others, the aliens and mutants, the freaks and science experiments, were frightening. Even as they claimed to work for good, more and more of them were harming rather than helping. More and more of the population was living in fear of them. The prickly teenagers and young adults who thought their abilities put them above normal laws, but only managed to send a wave of hatred across the world.

And that was where N.O.W.H.E.R.E. came in. The Leader was their top operative, directing his team to pick up those Metas who had toed the line for too long. A job which was becoming increasingly more and more difficult. At first, The Leader had believed that the remaining Metas had become wise to N.O.W.H.E.R.E.s actions against them and had started to watch their steps. However, it had soon become very clear. The Meta's were getting help. A new player had entered the game.

N.O.W.H.E.R.E had first become aware of the alias Red Robin when social media had exploded against the organisation. Many of N.O.W.H.E.R.E.s secret files had somehow found their way onto the internet and more importantly, into the hands of the Metas. More than once, the team had been sent to a retrieval to find the intended gone, a simple note of warning all that was left at the scene. The notes were always brief, always untraceable and always signed simply 'Red Robin'. Even several of the captured Meta's had notes from the Red Robin. Although none of them had been able to reveal who the mysterious sender was, all of them agreed, Red Robin knew who they were and how to find them.

Although his main priority was to capture Metas, The Leader had become interested. Such knowledge, such skill would only enhance N.O.W.H.E.R.E.s capabilities. If Red Robin was to be captured and brought to N.O.W.H.E.R.E.s side, there was no telling how quickly the organisation could take down all the threats.

Although he had to be careful (Red Robin had hacked the organisations network before) The Leader had quickly set a team to work, to try and find the blogger even as he dabbled with ideas on how to capture him/her/it.

Many ideas were passed through the higher officials of N.O.W.H.E.R.E, from publicly appealing to the blogger to give himself/herself/itself up, to releasing the new Project Superboy to hunt down and capture Red Robin. This idea was quickly shouted down. Although the hacker was a serious problem for the organisation, there was no proof that he/she/it was a Meta, and an attack against Red Robin could be a bad move, epically if it failed.

However, even as the mysterious individuals location was pinpointed, first to New York, and then to the Lex Towers in the heart of the city, The Leader decided on his course of action. Like any normal person, Red Robin would have to have a degree of common sense. Forcing the hacker into a corner and then offering him/her/it an out would work just as well, if not better then capturing and confining Red Robin to a cell.

The hacker would work for N.O.W.H.E.R.E, maybe even one day becoming a better secret weapon then the Superboy.

And of course, if Red Robin did choose to fight, the clone weapon would be ready to activate. N.O.W.H.E.R.E. would have the hacker.


End file.
